


Highschool Time

by BunniLovar



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Highschool AU, Ice Queen is young, M/M, Marceline and Marshall are still vampiers, Most of the non-human featured characters will not be humanize (ex: jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniLovar/pseuds/BunniLovar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball - a high school student with an low experience in interacting with people, once saved by the vampire prince from the mischievous Ice Princess, has seem to grow a liking to his savior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very typical concept I just pick there //cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No problem~ _Your highness_ ~" - he said with a bow pose. Gumball cringed at the word and the way he emphasized it.   
> "I asked you what's your name..?" - he asked shyly  
> "Ahhh~ The name is Marshall~ Marshall Lee~"

Being a prince was not something Gumball really wanted, it requires a lot of responsibility and multiple knowledge that goes along with it. Despite being the prince, he still has to attend school, and of course his parents wanted him to go to a public school so he has the ability to 'live' in his age. He live in the family of four, his parents is always away, his sister would be the one to look after the kingdom. He wouldn't say she is cold-hearted but they aren't close enough for him to say that she is a kind person, she always focus on her work in the lab and when she is not, she would be going around the kingdom to help the citizen, when she is not working on those, she would work with other kingdoms and so on. She is basically very busy. Despite being mistaken as twins, Gumball is a lot younger than his sister Bubblegum , Bubblegum is a college student with a lot of flying colors in almost everything she does while Gumball is a high school student. He isn't looking forward to be older because he either has to take his sister place or help her and non of her work appeals to him.

His elementary and middle school years were spent home schooling, causing him to be very awkward and shy around people, because of that Bubblegum suggested for him to go to public school. Gumball look up at the school he was able to walk in, squinting his eyes a little because of the burning sun above, he sighed. "damn it.." - he mumbled as he accepted his fate and walk in. He knew there were a lot of students but despite being early, the amount of students really made him nervous. Finding his way towards his locker, he tried avoiding all kind of unnecessary eyes contacts because he knew, just some moments after, he'll have to walk in a classroom, filled with people that will look at him because he was a new transfer student.

As he reached his locker, he slowly and carefully input his locker's padlock combination, memorize the combination in his head as he put his things inside. After he finished, he slammed the door closed before almost have a heart attack from seeing a kid his age yelling "Hi!" right as his locker door was closed. "Um.. Hello?" - he greeted awkwardly. "My name is Finn!!" - the blonde greeted cheerfully, Gumball slowly back up, having someone that close was not something he would ever sign up for. "And I'm Fiona!!" - a blonde girl yelled as she seem to pop up behind Gumball, making the pink prince flinched a bit. "And we are the Mertens!" - The two yelled as they stood in front of him, next to each other. "Err... Um.. huh?" - Gumball stuttered, he could recognize the two since he did see them briefly when they visit the castle to help out his sister but they ever really interact with him, he is pretty sure they have never seen him apart from the family portrait in the castle's hall. "Are you new here?!" - the male, Finn asked excitedly, "We have never seen you around before!" - the girl, Fiona continued for her brother. "Er.. K.-Kinda? My name is Gumball.. Bobbi belle Gumball. It's a stupid name, I know." - he answered, holding the books he was carrying closer to his chest and fix his glasses. "Wait wait wait! _You're_ Bobbi belle Gumball?! The prince?! Oh wow! We have never really met!" - Finn said as he offer a hand shake, Fiona raised out hers as well. Gumball stared at their raised out hands for a while before he look up at their faces a bit, "I'm holding books.." - he muttered. "Oh yea~ Right~" - Finn said as both of them retreated their hands. "So what classes do you have?? Can we see your schedule?~ We might be in some same class!" - Fiona said cheerfully, he handed his schedule to the blonde twins and stood quietly, waiting for their reaction.

After talking to the twins, he head off to his homeroom class. According too them, they only attend biology together which he couldn't care less. He doesn't even know them anyway. Before he knew it, he was already standing in front of the classroom. He took a deep breath as the teacher said firmly "Today we have a new students attending our class~ Come in~". Gumball slowly entered the class, bunch of people's advert their eyes towards him, he gulped silently before standing straight up, trying to be as confident as possible. "My name is Gumball, Bobbi belle Gumball. It's an honor to be studying with you all" - he finished then bowed. The students exchanged whispers, Gumball gulped again. Did he do good? Did he stutter? Was there anything on his face? Gumball stood straight up, despite getting very anxious over his previous 'speech'. "Alright class, settle down. Why don't you sit there prince Gumball?" - the teacher said with a warm smile as she points at a seat near the back. Gumball nodded and did what he was told. He took a deep breath as he settle down, maybe he did fine, he was just too nervous. He focused on the board before he felt a light tab on his shoulder. "Hey there new guy~ You're cute~" - the girl next to him whisper as she seem to rubs her hand onto his. Before she could continue talking, the teacher yelled at her and moved her away, putting an orange hair girl next to him. Luckily, she wasn't talkative nor creepy like the previous girl, they just sat next to each other, focusing on the board, just like what Gumball wanted.

When lunch run by, Gumball just hid himself behind the school and ate the food Butterscotch butler has prepared for him. As the bell rang, he went to class, simple as that. Gumball has never interact with people and he is not intent to do it in any day. The pink hair prince proceed to head back to class when the lunch was finished and head straight home as school was over. He wouldn't say he dislike Finn and Fiona, there is just something about them that give him the expression that once he hang out with them, he will be dragged into trouble. As he was on the way home, he felt a suddenly cold on his leg, before he could react, his whole body was frozen. "Yes~ Bull eyes~" - a familiar voice echoed through his ears. He struggled and tried to call for help but no one was near. The girl who was previously sitting next to him pick up the half froze body of his and flew back to her ice castle. "Let go of me!! Who the hell are you?!!" - he yelled and struggle but to no avail. The long white hair girl laughed, her high pitch voice made his ear hurt a bit. "I am Ice princess~ Daughter of Ice King~ Duh~" - she replied, followed with another laugh. He doesn't know who she is but he sure knows her probably father, Ice King. That old lonely creepy man keep trying to kidnap his sister and some other princesses though Finn and Jake - his dog, was always able to save them back, Fiona and Cake - her cat, usually save princes. Gumball keep on struggling and telling her to let him go, even asking her why did she kidnap him but her answers are pretty useless. Suddenly, a black monster flew by, it caught the girl by surprised ad she let go of Gumball, before anyone could react, he could see Fiona and Cake attacking her while the monster before caught him and broke the ice. "You alright there?~" - the monster (?) asked. Gumball nodded slowly, shivered because of the cold.

Before he knows it, the monster dropped him off in his room, through the window. "Wait!" - he called out, hoping it could hear him. It did and turned back to look at the pink prince. "Um.. Thanks for saving me.." - he said silently. It points at its ear and shake its hand, signing him that it couldn't hear him at all. Gumball took a deep breath, "I said thank you for saving me!" - he repeated himself, louder and clearer. The monster grinned and slowly turn into a human looking male with grey skin, a pair of red eyes, short messy black hair like the monster's fur with a red striped shirt and ripped jeans on. "No problem~ _Your highness_ ~" - he said with a bow pose. Gumball cringed at the word and the way he emphasized it. "Wh-What's your name anyway??" - he asked silently. The other male raised his eyebrow, "Still can't hear you" - he said as he floats nearer to Gumball. The prince blushed a bit at the closeness but still repeat himself, trying to sound louder, "I asked you what's your name..?" - he asked shyly, glancing away from the shiny red eyes that was staring at his. "Ahhh~ The name is Marshall~ Marshall Lee~" - the other male replied and grinned again, revealed his unbelievably sharp fangs. Gumball blushed again, something about Marshall's smile seem to innocent, carefree and....... pretty? The prince wanted to ask more but as the sound of his door knob twisted, the other boy dashed away.

"Gumball!" - Bubblegum ran in with Fiona, Finn, Jake and Cake. They all let out a audible relief sigh when they saw the prince sitting on the window, staring back at them. "We were so worried about you! I freaked out when I heard that Ice Princess tried to capture you" - Bubblegum said as she inches closer to her brother, giving him a gentle pat on the head. "Oh gosh, you're freezing. Well go take a bath, it will warm you up~" - the pink woman said as she walk back out while talking to the other humans. Gumball let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and look back outside the window. He wanted to meet him again, whoever he is.

The pink prince tried looking for Marshall day after days after that but to no avail. He didn't dare to ask his sister because he was scared that she would say that boy was a bad influence. But other than her, he didn't know who else to ask anymore. He sighed on the way to school, he already got used to the early schedules of classes and the crowded atmosphere but he still can't interact with many students. And then it hit him, he could ask Finn and Fiona couldn't he? They always go on adventures around different worlds, they must have heard of Marshall! But the thought flew away soon, those two are too close to his sister and too much of an air head to keep a secret. He sighed again as he closed the locker door.

"You have been sighing a lot dude and we haven't even reached lunch yet~" - a guy sitting next to him ask. Gumball look over, it was Flame Prince, a friend he made recently. They take Math, Geography and PE together, more than the amount that he took with Finn and Fiona so they were closer. Though he was pretty sure his sister won't be happy to know they are friends as much as she wanted him to talk to people. Flame Prince and his sister Flame Princess is unstable, so much that they were locked up at one point, though Flame Prince was more stable, therefore he was granted permission to go to school, but he has to head straight back to his world right afterwards. "I just have been thinking.." - Gumball muttered the reply. "Dude, can you speak louder? I swear I can't hear you even though I am sitting right next to you" - Flame boy said, putting his own chin on his palm as he lazily listen to the teacher.

Gumball pouted a bit but he didn't repeat himself and try to focus on what the teacher was saying. As lunch rolled by, the two eat their packed lunch in the back of the school because Gumball, despite being used to being in crowds, doesn't enjoy crowds while Flame isn't sure that if he actually could control himself if he ended up being surrounded by people, the prince just want to stay out of trouble basically. "Now that's we're alone, you gotta tell me why you are feeling so shitty these days" - Flame said as he turn to look at Gumball. The pink prince gulped a bit as his eyes turn to his friend's, the Flame family and his isn't close, if he does tell Flame, he wouldn't have to worry about him telling his sister but.. Gumball sighed again, he might as well tell someone. "Well some days ago a girl, Ice Princess, tried to kidnap me-", "I know about that, she got into quite a lot of trouble after that" - Flame said, Gumball nodded, "Yea. Well during that time I was saved by Fiona and Cake but.. there was another guy.. Um.." - Gumball explain, the closer it was to the part that Marshall saved him, the smaller his voice become, causing Flame to inch closer each time. Gumball blushed a bit as he pictured Marshall's face in his head and started to describe, the more he describe, the more he could feel his cheeks heat up and his voice getting smaller. "Alright alright, got it, you got a huge boner for a guy who saved you! Now what?" - Flame cut him mid way he was describing Marshall, bringing Gumball back to reality. He could feel his face burning, he probably look like a pink tomato now, how embarrassing. "Er.. Um.." - he stuttered and coughed in his fist and continued - "Well after he led me back to my place, he said his name was Marshall but before my sister came in he was already gone.. I wanted to see him again but I looked everywhere I was able to and still nothing". The pink prince let out another sigh. "Marshall? You mean Marshall Lee? I don't think your sister would want you to hang out with him man, he is a bit too much of a delinquent. I mean I remember the day he was kicked out of school." - Flame said as he sip his drink. "I know.. that's why I can't tell my sister.. or ask Finn and Fiona for help.. Jake and Cake as well" - Gumball sighed again.

The day flew by pretty quickly after the talk, it didn't bring him any closer in finding Marshall but telling his friend about his problems really did make his chest lighter. He went home safely thanks to Fiona who escorted him home on Cake's back. Of course they tried to make conversations with the young prince but he didn't talk much, their ride became silent really fast. After diner time, he work on his homework, he is always so confused when people said their homework was too much or too hard, Gumball is always able to finish it pretty fast. The prince packed his bag for the next day before climbing out of his window to continue his search.

The pink prince laded safely on ground and was able to head off before he saw a long black hair woman floating towards the castle. It didn't take her long to spot Gumball and landed in front of the young prince, "Oh hey~ You're Bonnibel's little bro aren't cha?~ What's up?~ Heading for a midnight walk?~" - she asked, still hovering. Gumball nodded, he was sure he put on some kind of poker face. "Well anywayyy.. is Bonnibel home? I'm bored and looking for someone to mess with~" - the women ask with a smile, or maybe a smirk, he wasn't sure. "She is probably in her lab, Peppermint butler can show yo-", "Oh I already know where it is~ Thanks for the info kid~" - she jumped in between his words, giving him a cheery grin, revealing her sharp fangs. Gumball flinched and grabbed her sleeve before she fully floats pass him. "Wait wait!" - Gumball was able to speak up through his gasp. "Yeeeessss?" - she asked, raising her eyebrows upwards, giving Gumball an odd look. The young prince immediately remove his hands from the woman's sleeve as he use them to fiddle with the bottom of his shirt shyly. "U-Um.. I er.. Um.. What's your name ma'am..? I should at least know who and what my sister is ha-hanging out with right..?" - Gumball asked shyly but was able to keep his voice loud enough so the lady could hear him. "Oh~ Right~ How rude of me~ The name's Marceline Abadeer~ But Marceline or Marcy is good enough for me~ I am the _Vampire_ Queen~ Currently living with my own little bro Marshall Lee Abadeer~ Is that enough info?~" - Marceline said as she landed on her feet. _She is Marshall's sister? And they are vampires? Aren't those super deadly? But sister Bubblegum does hang out with this women.. May I have a chance to finally meet Marshall again.._ \- he thought to himself. "I-I see..! Um.. I have a little request.. Um.. Some days before.. your brother M-Marshall saved me from er.." - Gumball stuttered, trying to talk but things just doesn't come out as he wanted. Thanks to him, Marceline is a pretty bright person, "Oooh~ I see what's going on~" - Marceline said with a smirk on her face. Gumball blushed and look down at his feet, hands still fiddling his own shirt.

Marceline let out a soft chuckle, "Well I'm bored and free, why not right?~" - she said as she turns herself into a monster-like form. As Gumball was pretty much admiring how similar Marceline and Marshall's monster form is, the vampire lady nudge him with her hand, "Common! Hop on~" - she called and lowered herself a bit for Gumball to get on. The pink prince hesitated a bit at first but finally climbed up clumsily on the lady's back. Without any warning, she took off, taking Gumball by surprised. The prince took hold of the monster's fur and sit back up, thankfully still on the lady's back. As they were riding silently, Gumball took the time to look around. Wherever these two live, it was far from his castle. He never really realized how silent the kingdom is at night, only some late workers are walking around and the two of them flying high above. "Alright, we're here~" - the lady said as they got pretty far away from the Kingdom's capital and near what seem to be a cave. The lady turn into her human-like form when they got in the cave, thanks to his small built and light body, Marceline didn't have any problem carrying him in her human form. As she landed, Gumball jumped down, bow to thank her for the ride. She smirked and head towards the door, giving Gumball a bit of time to look at the house, as much as he could tell from the darkness, the house is pink with a brown roof and features a white fence around it with a large deck, a basketball net, and three cupolas. When he heard the sound of door opening, he followed behind Marceline and entered the house. "Hey Marsh! You got a visitor!~" - she called out loudly, Gumball flinched a bit. "Who is it?!" - Marshall answered loudly as he floats down to the first floor. "Oh hey, it's you~" - the vampire boy said as their eyes met, Gumball could feel his cheeks heating up again.

_"Hi.."_


	2. School mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You should probably eat more Gummy~ Can I call you Gummy? I'll call you Gummy~ Wait no, that's so typical". Marshall clicked his tongue and released a low "hmmmmm".  
> "Sooo what about Bubba?~ It's cute right?~~ Can I call you Bubba?~ Yea, I'll call you Bubba~~" - Marshall asked and answered on his own.

"Hi.." - Gumball greeted shyly. Marceline dodged her brother as she made her way into the kitchen to get herself a bottle of water. "What brought ya here, _your highness_?~" - Marshall said with a smirk on his face as he float his way towards Gumball. The prince cringed at the word, "Can you not ca-call me that..?" - he said, pouting a bit. Marshall let out air from his nose that sound like a laugh, "Why so? You are a royal little buddy and it's normal to be called that way~ Isn't it?~" - the vampire male teased. "Well maybe for my sister but I'm not comfortable with being called that way..!" - Gumball replied, still looking at anywhere besides Marshall's bright red eyes. He earned a chuckled from the vampire, "Honestly though, what brought you here?~" - Marshall asked as he landed on the uncomfortable sofa, Gumball was too shy to sit near Marshall therefore he chose to stand, hands still fiddling with his own shirt, "Well your sister did" - Gumball replied innocently. "What? No, I mean, yes, I know my sister did but that's not what I meant." - Marshall said while chuckling softly, sitting up a bit, sending a light shade of pink on the prince's face.

"Well my mission is done~ I'll be in the castle if you need me~" - Marceline said as she passed the two males in the living room and float out. "Ugh, I swear, she has a thing for your nerdy goodie-two-shoe of a sister" - Marshall said as he flops back down on the sofa, making an audible thud sound. "Is.. that a bad thing?" - Gumball asked, titling his head a little. He was glad Marshall brought up a subject because he was running low on what to say. "It is! Well.. it isn't but.. Ughh.. Bubblegum and my sis is like, yin and yang, like, totally opposite, like like.. cuz like.. Well, first off, what does your sister like to do?" - Marshall asked as he pat the spot next to him on the sofa, signing the pink prince to sit down. Gumball shyly sat down as he thought about the answer, "I'd say she likes to research things and create stuff, I guess.. we're not that close." - Gumball replied with a short shrug. "See?! At that part only, they're already like, totally different! My sis prefer to chill out and write stupid emotional songs and be a kid, have fun you know." - Marshall said. Gumball nodded, "I was actually really surprised when she showed up at the castle looking for my sister actually.. I mean.. well.. even their fashion sense is really different.." - Gumball said silently. "I know right?!" - Marshall agreed, a bit too enthusiastic, to Gumball, it seems like that was something Marshall had in mind for a long time but wasn't able to say it to anyone. "To think about it.. how long has they been hanging out..? I'm not as close to my sister as I kind of.. wanted to be so.. maybe you can fill me up with um.. some information?" - Gumball asked, still fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, he wanted the conversation to go on, it was probably something about Marshall's voice that made Gumball feel like he wanted the vampire boy to keep talking. "My pleasure~". 

The conversation went on longer than Gumball expected, Marshall knew so much about his sister more than he expected. From what Marshall said, he found out that his sister used to sneak out with Marceline and they would hang out, she even has a shirt that previously belongs to Marceline and wore it as a nightie, Marceline and her used to be a 'thing' until things fall apart and they went back into being friends, but they still fight from times to times. He also found out that his sister and Marceline are actually friends with Finn, Jake, Fiona and Cake, they aren't just helping each other occasionally like he thought. From what Marshall told him, he also found out that vampire only sucks the red out of things, they don't necessary drink blood.

"Wow.. I never see the distance between me and her until now.. Maybe it's my fault.. I should try to talk to her more.." - Gumball mumbled, mostly to himself but Marshall was close enough to hear. "Don't bring yourself down, it's normal for siblings to miss out the other sibling's life just from the lack of conversation. I bet she even know less about you" - The vampire boy said as he pat Gumball's back. Gumball released a small sigh which was not really audible. "So.. anyway.. this is where you come from huh.." - Gumball said as he look up at the house, "This is where I live, yes, but not necessarily where I come from~".

Gumball raised an eyebrow at the other male. "I'm from the Nightmostphere~ It's a.. scary place for a cinnamon bun like you~" - Marshall said as he turn his eyes to Gumball and winked. "I'm a gumball, not a cinnamon bun" - Gumball replied innocently. "No that's.. Well I mean yes, you aren't a cinnamon but.." - Marshall sat up a bit and rubs his face, which was heating up from the embarrassment. "Well either way, that's where I'm from.", Gumball nodded before speaking up again, "So.. why didn't you stay? That place is probably more interesting than the candy kingdom". Marshall furrowed his eyebrows a bit, "Well.. this is the part where you find out, I don't know anything about my sister", "... what?" - Gumball blinked, confusion was displaying fully on his face. "The reason I moved was because I was bored and I felt unrelated to the people there. Different from the creatures in Nightmostphere, I am half human. Anyway, according to my dad, my sister went with our mom when she was young while I stayed in the Nightmostphere with him. My mother died after some months after my birth, when she wasn't in the Nightmostphere. My sister, somehow survived on her own. She said she had a friend but she never really told me much about it. I don't know how or what happened to her when I was young but before I knew it my sister was already a grown up and she gave me permission to live here." - Marshall explained and shrug.

Gumball nodded. They fell into a quite awkward silent, as Gumball was going through his mind to find more topic to talk, he suddenly feel the sofa's surface shifted a bit as Marshall inches closer to him. Gumball flinched a bit and look up to ask him why but instead their eyes met, Gumball felt his cheeks heating up once again as his eyes was staring straight at Marshall's. "Enough about me~ Lemme hear you talk for once~ You have a cute voice and you should probably use it more~" - Marshall flirted and winked. Gumball blushed, _He thought my voice is cute.._ \- Gumball basically screamed in his head but try to act calm. The prince was able to advert his eyes from Marshall's after a while, he gulped a bit to calm down, "Okay..? What do you.. um.. wanna know..?" - Gumball asked shyly, fiddling the end of his shirt again. Marshall lay back and think a bit, "Hmm.. well just typical questions, your fav color, your fav hobby and group of friends and stuff like that I guess" - Marshall said and shrugged. Gumball nodded and thought for a moment, "Well.. I erm.. I like baking.. a lot actually.. um.. I has soft spot for the pink color and recently red as well.. erm... I don't have that many friends... The closest friend I have for now is Flame, Flame Prince to be specific.. Other than him I guess to do talk to the Mertens twins sometimes.." - Gumball answered shyly. 

Marshall nodded thoughtfully, Gumball was sure Marshall just do the thoughtful face for the sake of doing it. "I did hang out with Fiona from times to times buuuutttt her cat Cake and I have some beef" - Marshall said with a chuckle. Whatever the reason for the beef was, apparently Marshall doesn't really care. Gumball chuckled a bit as well as he covered his mouth with his fingers. For an instant, he thought he saw Marshall's cheek changed color but since the house was pretty dark, he took it as a mistake. "Say, it's pretty late for a prince to be out in a school night~ Want me to take you home?~" - Marshall asked after glancing at the clock nearby. "Yes please.. I.. um.. Don't know my way back........" - Gumball answered, more like mumble, he could even hear his voice getting smaller further to the end of his sentence. Marshall chuckle again, "It's cool~ I'm as free as my sister." - he said and grinned, causing Gumball's cheeks to heat up again.

Marshall walked out of the house, holding the door for Gumball and call the prince 'your highness', making Gumball cringed and pout which made Marshall chuckle in return. "Alright, hop on~" - Marshall said as he lowered himself a bit. Gumball stared at him for a while before giving Marshall in odd look, "Hop on.. your back?" - the pink prince asked. Marshall smirked and raised his eyebrows, "Yea~ Where else?~", "You sure...?" - Gumball asked as he hesitantly got closer, grab onto Marshall's shirt in the shoulder area, blushed a bit because of how close they are. "Yup~ I saw my sister carrying someone, which turn out to be you, when she approach the house~ If she can carry you, then I can as well~" - Marshall said as his arms positioned under Gumball's knees and started to fly.

Gumball tighten his grip on Marshall's shirt and pulled himself closer as they started to fly higher above ground. "This somehow is more nerve wracking than being carried by the other form of yours..." - Gumball muttered. Marshall chuckled again, "but I gotta say, you are light, like, super light~ You should probably eat more Gummy~ Can I call you Gummy? I'll call you Gummy~ Wait no, that's so typical". Marshall clicked his tongue and released a low "hmmmmm". After a short while, the vampire male spoke again, "Your name is like Bobbeh balle Gumball or something right?", "It's Bobbi belle Gumball, excuse you" - Gumball argued, pouting a bit. Marshall chuckled, "Right right~ Sooo what about Bubba?~ It's cute right?~~ Can I call you Bubba?~ Yea, I'll call you Bubba~~" - Marshall asked and answered on his own. Gumball blushed, he is still a prince for glob sake, that nick name is way too silly! "I-I haven't even granted you permission..!" - Gumball said, trying to sound angry. "Oh Bubba~ You're too nice to even try to pull that tone~", the dark hair male laughed making the pink prince blush more. 

"Thank you for.. bringing me home and.. t-talking to me.. I honestly truly appreciate it." - Gumball said as Marshall helped him climb down into his room. The vampire male grinned, "Stop being so formal! Sheesh~ It's no problem~" - the dark hair male replied with a grin. Gumball blushed again, "Well um.. I guess.. see you around..?" - Gumball said, a big of sadness mixed in his voice. "Erm.. yea.. I guess so.." - Marshall said, the smile that was previously on his face faded. As the other male slowly float away, Gumball slowly close his window. "Ah wait!!" - Marshall suddenly called out, grabbing the window when it was almost fully closed and popping his head in. Gumball blushed as he feel Marshall's nose briefly touching his. Marshall opened the window a bit more, "You are studying in that Multi kingdoms public high school thingy right?" - the vampire boy asked, rubbing the back of his head a bit. "Erm.. er.. Y-Yes?" - Gumball stuttered, raising his eyebrows a bit. "Right right, got it! See you!~" - Marshall nodded and grinned again before waving goodbye ad flew away, faster than the speed he was going just a minute ago.

"So you're saying you know where he live now?" - Flame asked, raising his eyebrow as they were walking in the hall way. Gumball nodded, he could feel his mouth curved into a smile and he was sure he looked like an idiot but he couldn't care less. "You are so magical in a way, it's like you wish something and it immediately come true" - Flame said, rolling his eyes a bit. "Until now it still felt like a weird dream to me really~" - Gumball said, chuckling a bit. Flame rolled his eyes again, they soon parted their ways since Flame's locker was pretty far away from his. "Hi Prince Gumball!" - Finn greeted as he approached Finn and Fiona, "Did you sleep well last night?~" - Fiona asked with a friendly grin. Gumball nodded, despite the fact that this twins can be quite of a hand full some times, they are still pretty caring towards him, something that he appreciated.

 _They are friends of my sister ad yet I know almost nothing about them huh.._ \- he thought to himself as he remembered about the things Marshall told him the night before. "Um.. So erm.. how was your um.. you guys's.. latest adventure went..?" - Gumball asked shyly, hugging his books close to his chest. The blonde twins look back at him, they froze for a short moment before grinning and nonstop talking about the people and monsters they have met along the way. Gumball nodded, despite how crazy sounding they are, their adventures are pretty interesting to hear, their silly ways of story telling send a small smile on the prince's face. _Since they have made efforts to talk to me, I might as well try myself..!_ \- was what he thought when he decided to ask them about their adventures. As the story was reaching to the climax, Gumball felt a hand landed on his shoulder. "Hey there beautiful~ Look who's back~~" - a familiar voie echoed in his ears.

"Marshall!!!~" - Finn and Fiona shouted excitedly with a wide smile on their faces, Gumball turn to his left, his cheeks heated up as his eyes landed on the owner of the arm on his shoulder. "M-Marshall..? Wh-why..?? Ho-How??" - Gumball stuttered, his arms hugging his books closer to his chest, his heart is racing. _Calm down! Why am I freaking out?!_ \- he screamed in his head as Marshall chuckled. "Well I took a test and I passed and I promised to not eat anyone in the school and they said you will be the one to keep an eye on me to make sure I keep my promise so~" - Marshall said as he winked. Gumball blushed again, him, keeping an eye on Marshall? He feel his heart beating so fast that it felt like it could jump out at any moment. "Well you better! And while you're at it, don't bully Prince Gumball alright?!" - Fiona said with her confident grin, "Or we'll give you a beating!~" - Finn said, Gumball could hear Fiona yelling "Yea!" confidently right after. Marshall chuckled, "Well in any case, they put my schedule the same as yours so even if you hate this handsome face, you'll be seeing it a lot~" - the vampire said as he ruffled Gumball's neatly combed hair.

Gumball soon found out that Marshall wasn't lying about their schedules, every class that he walked in, Marshall was there, floating between tables until Gumball came in his seat, then Marshall sat in the seat nearby. Whether it was behind, in front, on the left or right of the pink prince, he could always feel his cheeks heat up. Despite Marshall keep saying that he hated school, the vampire boy did try to study a thing or two but his attention span wasn't always that high. When he wasn't paying attention to class, he would mess with the teacher and the whole class would burst into laughter. Gumball could see why the teacher doesn't like him in school, whenever Marshall would try to do something mischievous, Gumball would try to talk him out of it or promise to buy him some food or drink, both ways would work, not that he successfully talked Marshall out of messing with the teacher, it's just that they talked about why he should and shouldn't do it for so long that the class eventually ended. He wouldn't say that Marshall get along with Flame prince, his basically best friend, but they don't hate each other's company though they don't seem to talk to even smile or wave at each other unless Gumball was with them.

Days passed since the day Marshall surprisingly appeared in school, thanks to that though, Gumball have had a lot of chance to talk and know about Marshall. He found out that Marceline wasn't kidding when she introduced herself as a vampire queen, while Marshall is technically a king in Nightmostphere, but because of the stress and loneliness, Marshall eventually gave full control of Nightmostphere to his dad and moved in with his sister. He also found out that Marshall favourite fruit is apple because that thing is full of red, he also found out that Marshall has a soft spot for Gumball's red velvet cake. He wouldn't say he is good at baking it but the red in the cake he baked was probably tasty (?)

"Say Bubba, you don't talk much do you?" - Marshall said as the vampire male was carrying Gumball back to the castle, Gumball blinked and thought for a moment, "I guess not.. I am not really used to interacting with other people much really... I was home schooled as a child and I guess that effected me most? Or maybe it was my family.. we don't really sit down to talk or talk much at all." - Gumball answered and shrugged, his cheeks has a light shade of red on it, no matter how many times he spent on Marshall's back, he could never get rid of the blush and heart racing feeling it brought. Marshall let out a low "hmm' before looking at Gumball with a smile on his face, "Well you can practice with me~ Plus you basically know everything about me and I have such few info about you~ So I'll bring you around this weekend and I'll push that talkative side of you out~" - Marshall said just moment before they reached his window.

The vampire male let Gumball in before facing the pink male, "So?~ Sound like a deal?~" - Marshall asked, tilting his head a bit with a grin. Gumball's cheeks heat up more, whole weekend hanging out with Marshall, the idea just made him want to explode. "But.. what if my sister.." - he mumbled, "It's okay~ I'll ask my sis for help~ You just need to give me an answer and leave everything to yours truly~" - the dark hair male winked. Gumball put a finger on his chin and fixed his glasses a bit to think, "Well.. as long as we won't do anything or go anywhere scary or life threatening.." - Gumball said shyly, looking up at the floating male outside of his window. Marshall kissed his own fingers and raised it up next to his face with a grin, "Promise~". "In that case.. I guess it's fine.." - Gumball replied, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. "Neat! Soo about 5 a.m is a good time for a morning walk~ Be sure to wake up before that and get dress~ I'll pink you up~" - Marshall said, a bit too happily. Gumball nodded, "Alright, I won't forget..!". They exchanged goodbyes before Marshall flew off and Gumball closed his windows. _Weekend with Marshall.._ \- he thought before flopping on his bed, squealing into his pillow like a girl.

The weekend rolled by pretty quickly, during the time, Marshall wouldn't stop reminding him about it which Gumball didn't mind. Early Saturday, Gumball was wide awake and all dressed up the pink prince opened his windows and wait for 'his ride' to come as he sat on the bed. "Hey there~ loving that casual sweater~" - Marshall said as Gumball was tidying up his desk. The pink prince's cheeks heat up as he put on a shy smile, "Thank you.. Sister Bubblegum bought me this a long time ago but it only fits recently.. so I thought I might as well use it..~" - he replied as he slowly made his way towards the darker male sitting on his window frame. "You look nice in it~ Anyway, shall we go?~" - Marshall asked, raising an hand out for the prince. Gumball stared at Marshall's hand for a while before carefully and slowly putting his onto Marshall's.

_"Yes.. We shall..~"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a little drawing of them with Gumball in the outfit I described! If you want to see then [here](http://sarikido.tumblr.com/post/145508025880/one-of-my-otp-for-so-long-but-i-havent-drawn-them) it is <3


	3. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gettin sleepy?~ We haven't even gotten that far out yet~" - Marshall said, followed with a soft chuckle.  
> "Flame Prince..! And that must be his father of some sort.. I heard they don't get along very well.." - He said silently and focused on the girl in the cage. He swore he saw her before, not just in the pictures that Flame showed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie, I don't fully like how this chapter turned out, but in any case I tried my best! I just wish I am a bit better at describing scenery XD My excuse is that I'm like Gumball, not like royal or anything though, just never have the chance to go and see anything, different from a lot of people who get to travel a lot, I am actually pretty poor and I can't afford to travel that much but I usually look at pictures and other people's writings and hope for the best XD   
> So yea XD Just a minor warning that this chapter is supposed to be about scenery description and I'm not good at it XD

"Yes.. We shall~" - Gumball said softly as he took Marshall's hand into his. The vampire male smiled as helped the pink prince on his back, before heading off, Gumball closed the window in his room. "Soo did you ask for permission yet?~" - Marshall teased as he fly further away from the castle with Gumball on his back, "Oh yes I did..! My sister was flattered when I told her I'm going out with a friend..~ I'm not sure how she would react when she found out it was you though.." - Gumball answered innocently. "You can be so oblivious sometimes~" - Marshall replied, flicking Gumball's nose. "I am not oblivious..! E-Excuse you..!" - he blushed, rubbing his nose a bit as his pouted slightly. From the back, he could hear Marshall's chuckling, almost inaudible.

"So~ Noticed anything new in yours truly?~" - Marshall asked as he made his way out of the Candy Kingdom. _What kind of question is this? It's so easy/_ \- Gumball thought as he raised his eyebrow, "Well, except for the obviously new half shaved head of yours, I guess the piercing?" - the pink prince replied as he sat up to look around at the view. He has never gone anywhere near the edge of the Candy Kingdom even for school, his school lies in the middle of all kingdoms, making it pretty far from his castle, though as said, he never go anywhere further than that. He was so focused on how different the view is just a bit outside of the candy kingdom that he took a while to notice Marshall was waving in front of his face to get his attention. "Dude, did you just died for a second there?~ You scared me man~ What am I going to tell Bubblegum when I send your corpse back in the castle?~ Sheesh~" - Marshall said as Gumball let out a soft "huh?", signing he noticed. The pink prince blushed a bit, "S-Sorry.. i-I was distracted.... I just haven't seen anything like this before..." - he answered as he lowered himself and lay on Marshall's back instead of sitting.

"Gettin sleepy?~ We haven't even gotten that far out yet~" - Marshall said, followed with a soft chuckle. Gumball could feel Marshall flew a bit faster than before while shirting into more of a half stand pose instead of a complete lay position before when Gumball was sitting. "I just feel like laying down.." - he replied silently, Marshall nodded. The pink prince could feel his mouth curve up into a smile, he even tried to stop it but it would just curve back up. "What shampoo did you use..?" - Gumball asked as an unfamiliar smell hit his nose. "Why do you ask?~ Well if anything, that's my cologne you're smelling~ I don't use it much but since I'll be carrying someone on my back, I thought I might as well try to smell good~" - Marshall replied. Gumball was about to ask what cologne is it until he realized how weird that would be to ask and shook off the idea.

"So.. about before, what did you ask when I was spacing ou-" the pink's question wasn't finished as he caught the view of the Fire Kingdom. "Cat got your tongue?~" - Marshall asked, chuckling a bit. "So it was just north east from the Candy Kingdom..! I-I didn't even know that! I thought it would be further away like Lumpy Space..!" - Gumball said as his head laid on Marshall's shoulder to get a better look at the view in front. Marshall chuckled, "Look like you don't travel much huh?~ Well either way we can't just head straight in, you'll melt so I could only float above~ Look as much as you can cuz this is as far as we can go~" - Marshall said as he flew upwards until they were safely above the Fire Kingdom.

Gumball's eyes sparkle in amazement, the entire kingdom of fire, the intimidating feeling of it is surely no lie, no wonder why a lot of people preferred to stay away. Just a week and a half before, he was freaking out over how Flame Prince's head is on fire, yet he doesn't feel like freaking over how the whole kingdom is cuz that would just make him look stupid.

For moment he heard Marshall's grunt, pulling his attention towards the male carrying him. "Isn't that your little buddy?" - Marshall asked, pointing at the Prince below with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. Gumball followed Marshall's finger which lead him to his fire-y friend, who was standing next to a fire-y man, who was sitting near a fire-ish (?) cage, which imprisoned a fire-y girl.

"Flame Prince..! And that must be his father of some sort.. I heard they don't get along very well.." - He said silently and focused on the girl in the cage. He swore he saw her before, not just in the pictures that Flame showed him. "Hey Marshall.., was the princess always locked up..?" - he asked, still focusing on the girl. Marshall turn his view to her as well. "Hmm.. no, i don't think so. I remembered there was a period of time where both of them were going around freely. Though what seems odd to me is that Flame _Prince_ was supposed to be the more unstable one and they locked him up for almost centuries now while the Princess was going around but now they started to lock _her_ up as well, what's the deal with that right?" - Marshall said, turning to look at Gumball, who was staring at him.

As their eyes met, the pink prince immediately turn away and cough in his fist. "Really? Flame Prince told me that they locked them both up and released him recently.." - he replied. Marshall raised an eyebrow at him, "what?! No way! My memory is brilliant and that is how it went! She even hung out with Fiona back then! I swear he is hiding something!" - Marshall said, a bit of anger mixed in his tone as he clicked his tongue. Gumball couldn't say or do anything, he knew too little about so many things, from his sister to his friend to the own land he was born in. The pink male sighed as he laid his head back on Marshall's back, "Well I'll ask him this Monday.. I'm sure he has his reasons.. He wouldn't lie to me.. Would he..?" - Gumball said as he pulled Marshall's shirt up to cover his face up to the ears part. Marshall let out an audible sigh as well, "Nah he wouldn't.. you two seem close~". Gumball nodded, feeling slightly better as he pop his head back on Marshall's shoulder.

The man was already gone, leaving Flame Prince rubbing his own forehead as the girl seem to giggle slightly. _Why did you have to lie? Was I not trustworthy?_ \- Gumball thought. The negativity soon fade away as he prince concluded that when he asked Flame about his family, they weren't even close to being friends and just merely acquaintances, maybe, just maybe Flame doesn't see him as an acquaintance now, and maybe Gumball could help his friend somehow. As he was thinking, he could feel Marshall wave lazily at something, it turned out that Flame Princess seemed to caught them her sight and waved, Flame Prince soon wave as well, a bit more awkwardly than his sister. Gumball waved too, not only because he felt left out, it's also because he felt like he was being rude for not doing so.

They didn't stay long, Marshall just proceed to fly away after they stopped waving. "How did you even made it to my house without even coming across this place anyway?" - Marshall asked as they were already out of the fire kingdom. "Your sister just led the way.. Why do yo- ..." Gumball's question was cut short again as the cave which Marshall and his sister's house is in appear not so far from the fire kingdom. He let out a long "ohh", making Marshall laughed a bit.

Marshall made his way passed the cave to a place full of sands, "Oh wow..! It's a sea of sand!" - Gumball gasped, his face full of amazement, everything is so different everywhere. He has only seen it in books and heard them in stories, to actually see them is beyond amazing. "Haha~ Cool isn't it?~ Maybe tomorrow we should actually walk on these~" - Marshall suggested, changing his pose to a lie down flying pose so that Gumball could sit up and have the better view at the scenery as he flew lower near the ground, making the sand flew up as he gone pass it. Gumball's eyes seem to sparkle in the bright sun, the pink prince reached out and his his hand feel the sands flew in and by his hand.

"You know, the actual point of me bringing you around is to let you talk you know~" - Marshall said, followed with a chuckle as Gumball was still quiet to absorb the amazing yet simple view and flew higher from ground as different creatures started to approach them. "O-Oh I'm sorry..! It's just so amazing to see all of this scenery! I.. I have never seen any of this before..! These are just things I could only read in books or dream about and this is beyond any of my imagination!" - Gumball said excitedly, wrapping his arms around Marshall's neck, hugging the other male happily - "Thank you! Thank you so much Marshall! Today is such an amazing day!". Marshall seem to let out an audible "Gahk!" when Gumball suddenly pulled him into a hug, the pink prince could even see the vampire male's cheeks turned into a light shade of red. Marshall chuckled, "Don't talk like this is the end of our tour~ There is still much to explore~" - Marshall said, still flying and doesn't seem to comment on Gumball's hug.

As they make their way through desert land, another scenery caught the candy prince's sight. "Is that the Spooky Forest?" - Gumball asked as he lean forward while pointing at a dark forest ahead of them, "Yea it is, and that is the Haunted Swamp~" - Marshall said, pointing at a swamp to the North of the dark forest. "I would give you a full tour of both but I'm afraid that you would explode from fear~ I saw some of them candy people do that after being mortified~" - Marshall teased, smirking a bit at the prince on his back, still floating high up on the sky. Gumball pouted a bit but agreed with the fact, "It's true that we do blow up and basically die when something mortified us but it doesn't mean that I would..! I'm different from the citizens you know..!" - Gumball argued, "I am still not taking any chances young sir~ If you die, your sister might actually end my endless life and terrifying to think about~" - Marshall said, half serious, half joking, with a smirk on his face the vampire male raised one of his eyebrow at Gumball. Seeing the pout still exist on the pink prince's face, Marshall thought for a short moment before turning to Gumball again, "Well there is someone that I would like you to meet int he Spooky Forest~" - Marshall said, smirking at the excited prince nodding repeatedly at his offer. Marshall let out a short laugh as he flew downwards.

"Promise me you _will not_ explode okay?~" - the vampire male said as they were standing in front of the entrance of the forest. Gumball nodded, "I won't give you a solid promise but you have my word for it..!" - the prince said, sounding quite confident or at least more than before. As Marshall head further into the forest, Gumball could feel Marshall getting a bit tensed, _Is he scared of this place? Or is he tensing up for my sake..?_ \- Gumball thought, blushing a bit at the idea that Marshall cared for him. The pink prince didn't have much problem with the forest until he heard noises he wasn't familiar with.

Gumball flinched as he heard an odd noise, coming from the bushes nearby, "What was that..?!" - he would scream if he had a stronger vocal cord but his kind of whisper voice filled with terror is enough to alarm Marshall to look at the direction Gumball was pointing at. A small squirrel hops out with a little hazel nut in its hands and almost immediately dashed away, "What was _that_..?!?!" - Gumball asked, still very freaked out as he clings onto Marshall's shirt. "A squirrel? You have never seen one before or something?" - Marshall said, trying his best not to laugh. "S-Shut up..! I have never seen anything..! I even tried to put out Flame's hair the first time I met him.." - Gumball admitted the fact but try to defend his reason for not knowing about squirrel but it didn't stop Marshall from laughing at it. Gumball pouted as Marshall kept on teasing him, the prince spent too much time pouting and defending himself that he didn't realize Marshall picking up a small squirrel on his palm and raised it over his shoulder to Gumball. Gumball squeaked, mostly in fear more than surprised, so much that he fell off Marshall's back and landed on the hard ground.

Marshall, laughing, and float nearer to Gumball, "Ahaha!! You are so fun to mess it!!~ Ahaha~~" - the vampire male continue to laugh, snorting a bit as he started to laugh more, hugging his stomach as ended up with an upside floating pose, hand he was holding the squirrel landed carefully on the ground, letting the small animal down. Gumball pouted as Marshall wouldn't stop laughing but his attention soon fall on the small squirrel that Marshall released. The squirrel look back at the two male, its nose seem to twitch a bit before it turn to a big tree nearby and climb on it with a high speed. Gumball sat up, he didn't know when Marshall stopped laughing, he was too focused on the squirrel, it was probably normal to Marshall or basically everyone, but to Gumball, it was like the first time he met Flame Prince, he felt confused, scared of the whole strange a new kind that he isn't familiar with yet he was eager to find out more.

"What did you call it? A.. Squirrel?" - Gumball asked, turning his sight back to Marshall. Gumball didn't know when was Marshall was already lying next to where Gumball was sitting, head lying on his own arms, he seemed to be relaxing in a forest that is known to have a lot of monster in it. "Yup~ They are members of the family Sciuridae, consisting of small or medium-size rodents. The family includes tree squirrels, ground squirrels, chipmunks, marmots (including woodchucks), flying squirrels, and prairie dogs~ But as far as I know, this forest doesn't have many squirrel or its cousins, but in any case, you get to see one in real life right?~" Marshall said with a pretty wide smile as he stood up and raised out a hand to Gumball. "Common, we should get going~ The one I want you to meet isn't that far from here~".

Gumball blushed a bit and took Marshall hand. When the vampire male pulled him up, Gumball lost his balance, he should expect someone like Marshall would have a good amount of strength in his grab but he would say he didn't expect it to be that big of a force. The pink prince fell into Marshall's chest but immediately pushed himself off of Marshall, face blushing pure red, "Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! I am so sorry..! I-I didn't mea-! I'm so sorry!!" - Gumball muttered, totally freaked out, he could even feel himself shaking. Marshall stared at him for a short moment before he started laughing again, Gumball covered his face in embarrassment. They probably won't get anywhere if this situation keep on.

After a while, Marshall finally stopped laughing and just picked up Gumball and continue heading further in the forest. Gumball was still too busy being embarrassed to realized he was being carried, bridal style in Marshall's arm. After a while, Gumball could hear a whispery voice similar to his own but more shaky and women-like, "Oh Marshall!~ Are you here to mess with my apple pie again? Or here you here to help me pick this fruits? If the first one then over my dead body!" - whatever it was, it seems to know Marshall and probably interact with him from times to times. Despite the pretty angry tone, it seems like whoever was talking was meaning it as a joke. Gumball peeked out of his fingers that he had over his face because of embarrassment to look, catching Marshall laughing at the chuckling little yellow-green pygmy elephant. "It's great to see you again too Tree Trunks~" - Marshall said in a polite manner, Gumball can feel himself being lowered as Marshall bowed, he was sure Marshall did it as a joke, the guy is never serious when it comes to greetings people that way. The elephant, which he believe named Tree Trunks, also bowed as she giggled cutely.

As she look up, the pink prince finally caught her sight, "Oh my~ Is that Prince Gumball? Such a pleasure to finally meet you~ You are welcome to eat my apple pie~" - she greeted cheerfully as Marshall pulled himself upwards with a smirk on his face. As much as Gumball could say, Marshall has always has it as a default expression or something like that. "Hey! What about meeee?~" - Marshall whined jokingly, "Non for you~ Unless you behave and help me make it~" - Tree Trunks replied, making her way back to what he assumed is her house. "I think I can walk from here..! I-I wanna help Tree Trunks.." - Gumball said shyly as he looked up at Marshall, an obvious red blush on his pink face. "You really want to eat pie that much?~ I don't blame ya~ Her pie is top quality~" - Marshall replied with a grin as he put Gumball back on the ground. "Well pie is good but.. I just like to help out..! Plus.. I have never really do anything like this before.." - he replied shyly.

"Prince Gumball! Marshall! I didn't know you guys are here too!!" - Finn shouted from afar as he ran towards them, waving cheerfully with his best buddy Jake next to him. "Hey man~" - Marshall greeted, giving them a fist bump each. "F-Finn.. Um.. and Ja-Jake... H..Hello..!" - Gumball greeted awkwardly. "What are you guys doing here?!" - Fin asked, eyes sparkle with excitement. "Pie~" - Marshall replied, Gumball hit Marshall's arm, "Help to make Pie" - Gumball said as they walk towards Tree Trunks's house. "Really? We are just fun! But helping is fun as well! Common Jake!~". They head towards Tree Trunks, who was carrying some baskets over to them. "Hey hey! Let's make it a game so things will get more interesting! Whoever gets more apples will get more pie and get to sit on chairs! The loser will be eating less pie while sitting on ground! Sound like a plan?~" - Finn said excitedly as he climbs onto Jake's back. "Oh you're going down human boy~" -Marshall said, a confident smirk on his face. Gumball nodded as he took the challenge, "Alright! We split to two teams! Tree Trunks will be the judge~ Common Jake! We gonna win this!" - Finn said as Jake nodded, "Yea man!!". "Alright, time for apple picking!~ Let's go Bubba!~"- Marshall said, raising a hand out for Gumball. The prince didn't hesitate like before as he grabbed Marshall's hand and got on the other male's back. 

_"Let's show them who's boss!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do research and use the Land Of Ooo map just for this chapter, omfg, i'm such a loser XD  
> Here is the map that I use as the main reference: [Land of Ooo map](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/6/64/Land_of_ooh.png/revision/latest?cb=20100415032442)  
> [This](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/adventuretimewithfinnandjake/images/4/4a/Ooo_map.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20100619110215) is ~~probably~~ the official map of the Land of Ooo though, I don't fully base this 'adventure' on it but I did loosely base the name and direction~  
>  But, as said, I based on the first map the most because it's simple XD
> 
> Also, human Tree Trunks --> [here](http://pre01.deviantart.net/3e9d/th/pre/f/2013/143/3/3/tree_trunks___adventure_time_by_nanaruko-d66cx4s.jpg)
> 
> I guess knowing a bit about basic HTML is pretty useful, haha XD
> 
> Also I still can't decide if I will human-lized Jake, Cake, Lord Monochromicorn, Lady Unicorn or not, so you guys, whoever is reading, if you want to then comment below to tell me whether you prefer them as human or talking animals!  
> Also I'm not looking forward to when Gumball found out his sister has Lady Unicorn cuz I suck at Korean XD
> 
> Also, when i saved this on Wattpad (just in case something happen and I lost the it on this site), the words of this chapter is 3333, lol XD  
>  ~~I laugh too easily don't I? XD~~


End file.
